The present invention relates generally to apparatus for storage and display of retail merchandise and, more particularly, to a point of purchase dispenser for carded merchandise.
The prior art related to apparatus for the storage and display of retail merchandise typically includes a plurality of support members in the form of individual rods which are mounted in either a fixed or adjustable relationship projecting from vertical walls of a display area. Carded merchandise is typically stored in transparent vacuum formed containers which are mounted on a lower portion of a card. A die-cut hole is formed in an upper portion of the card and the support rod passes through the hole to hold a plurality of the cards.
Disadvantages of the apparatuses of the prior art include unattractive appearance and potential dangers associated with exposed ends of projecting rods which are necessarily relatively small in diameter in order to pass through the die-cut holes. In addition, the action of inserting carded merchandise onto the rods and removing the merchandise from the rods tends to tear the cards and thus renders the merchandise unattractive and unsuitable for resale in the event that the merchandise is returned for a refund.